Commonly, some makes and models of automobiles are provided with split front seats, separated by a center console having a top, hinged console cover. It is also quite common, in such vehicles that the height of the center console cover is such as to be lower than a height that would provide a comfortable resting surface for the right forearm of the driver.
The prior art is not devoid of extending structures for providing a comfortable armrest for those who are either sitting in an automobile, as a passenger or a driver, or those who are simply sitting in a chair with chair arms that are too low to provide comfort. Examples of the prior art of the first type are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,288, inventor John H. Coates, who shows a portable cushioning accessory for automobile armrests affixed to the doors of an automobile; and an example of the latter type is U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,374, inventor Mary O. Perry. In the Perry patent, an adjustable padded armrest cushion is provided for removable attachment to the arm of a chair.
The Coates patent uses Velcro attachments, but is not of a structure to allow easy attachment, attractive attachment or convenient usage with respect to the center console cover, as described above, in an automobile. The particular design shown by Perry provides a severable bottom, at its center, to allow for convenient insertion to a sack. Such construction would actually provide features that would defeat the objectives of the present invention.
As to Coates, the disclosure is of an item particularly constructed to anchor an extension to the door-attached armrest in an automobile, but in a manner that is particularly suitable to that side armrest, as distinguished from a center console for the front of the vehicle. As an example, Coates discloses a means for attachment for the free ends 34 of the anchoring straps, to fasten such free ends to the side door panel of the vehicle.